Loup et Vampire
by Hermi-ko
Summary: Traduction de la fic "Wolf and Vampire" d'Azure Zangetsu : Hans se réveille au beau milieu de l'attaque du QG de Millenium par Alucard et Seras. Quand les deux vampires essayent de s'enfuir, Hans protège Seras des vampires Nazis mais la capture quand même. Après l'avoir laissé se nourrir, Hans réalise que Seras a sa façon à elle de le remercier. Lemon OS


Auteur : Azure Zangetsu

Traductrice : Hermi-ko

* * *

Loup et Vampire

* * *

Hans Günsche tiqua surpris lorsque des alarmes de toutes sortes se mirent à lui tomber dessus. Le loup-garou se redressa sur son lit et posa une main sur sa tête douloureuse, qui lui faisait mal comme si quelqu'un tirait un Jagt Tiger 88 tout à côté de ses oreilles. Bon dieu, quelle idée à la con le Major avait-il encore eu ? Hans jeta les draps sur le côté et se réveilla complètement. Avant qu'il ne puisse se saisir de ses fringues, Aspirant Schrödinger s'était jeté devant lui l'air inquiet, du sang gouttant de ses cheveux en bataille.

"Capidaine ! Nous tefons commenzer la condre-addaque !" S'exclama le garçon, sortant un flingue de sa poche arrière. Hans fixa Schrödinger comme si le garçon-chat avait un extraterrestre sur la figure. Quelle contre-attaque ? Cette forteresse était impénétrable de bas en haut et de haut en bas. Merde, cette chose pouvait résister à une explosion nucléaire si les Américains ou les Chinois se décider à s'attaquer aux derniers Nazis. La base était défendue par des douzaines de tourelles automatiques et de canons antiaériens tous tournés vers le ciel 24h/24. Sans mentionner la garde principale d'un contingent de _Vampires_ SS et d'un tireur d'élite qui pouvait descendre trois hélicoptères d'un coup avec un mousquet vieux de 200 ans et une balle de plomb. Absolument _personne_ ne pouvait pénétrer dans la base ; c'était ainsi, purement et simplement (N/A : youpi j'ai utilisé un point-virgule ! :D)

"..." fut la réponse d'Hans en adressant un regard incrédule au garçon-chat. Schrödinger poussa un cri contrarié.

"Alucard et Zeras addaquent la baze et ezzayent de faire péder les zeppelins ! Aite-nous, imbézile !" Et sur ce, Schrödinger partit pour rejoindre la bataille qui avait l'air de faire rage. Les yeux d'Hans s'écarquillèrent et il grogna sourdement. _Alucard_... et ce fut toute la motivation dont Hans avait besoin. Il prit son arme, deux cartouches supplémentaires et une grenade à manche (N/T : "stielhandgranate") du bureau. Hans donna un coup de pied dans la porte pour l'ouvrir et il fut aussitôt assailli par les sons de bataille et de guerre. De la fumée emplissait sa vision et des coups de feu éclataient au bout du couloir. Les alarmes braillaient encore plus forts ici et Hans grommela qu'elles allaient le rendre sourd avant la fin de l'heure. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il aimait à être réveillé. Putain, la plupart des gens seraient restés au lit et pensés : _Merde, c'est pas mon problème._

N'empêche, Hans avait un travail à faire, et ce n'était pas comme si les milliers de soldats de Millennium que le Major et Dok avait produits qui allait faire quoi que ce soit à Alucard, ou à sa subalterne hein. Hans traversa le couloir, essayant de ne pas respirer la fumée suffocante tandis qu'il se dirigeait aux bruits des coups de feu et des explosions qui secouaient la base jusqu'à son niveau. Hans pouvait déjà deviner que le Major péterait un câble en se disant que c'était arrivé dans sa propre base imprenable. Pour l'officier rondouillard, c'était tout de même une aubaine de pouvoir profiter du spectacle sans quitter ses appartements. Hans passa devant un corps calciné sans bras et avec une jambe arraché juste sous le genou, se demandant lequel des deux vampires avait pu faire ça aussi rapidement. Les deux semblaient en être capables tout de même.

Hans passa devant d'autres cadavres et les bruits semblèrent s'intensifier, n'arrangeant pas le mal de crâne du Capitaine à chaque pas. Et lorsqu'enfin Hans atteignit la porte menant au couloir latéral où les ascenseurs se trouvaient, il avait l'impression que sa tête était passée sous un marteau-piqueur. Hans accéléra le pas car il entendait le rire démentiel d'Alucard au loin. Il ouvrit les portes de l'ascenseur et se glissa dans la cabine malmenée. Il appuya sur le bouton et l'ascenseur s'éleva vers le hangar à l'étage supérieur, où Hans trouva que le bruit était presque insoutenable.

Dans l'immense hangar, Alucard décapitait des douzaines de soldats Nazi d'une chiquenaude de ses vrilles démoniaques. Même s'il était réduit en charpie, il était encore capable de découper et d'émincer avec précision tout ce qu'il voulait, éclatant d'un rire maniaque à chaque nouvelle victime. Son Jackal tirait dans la masse des soldats venus renforcer les défenses, devenues des ruines fumantes à cause des Harkonnen de Seras. Elle explosait les tourelles disposées de-ci de-là sur les murs et le plafond avec une telle aisance qu'elle en souriait.

Et en réponse à cette terrible puissance de feu, Hans décida de s'attaquer au maître artilleur d'HellSing. Il dégoupilla une grenade et la lança aux pieds de Seras. Cette dernière glissa sur le sol de métal et tapa contre sa chaussure, l'explosif passa totalement inaperçu aux yeux de Seras, trop occupée à chercher une nouvelle cible à abattre. Elle fut soulevée dans les airs par le souffle de l'explosion, les munitions de ses armes explosant avec une force telle qu'elle en ébranla la base entière jusqu'à ses fondations. Hans entendit Seras toucher le sol avec un _snap_ audible et posant les yeux sur elle, marcha calmement dans sa direction tandis qu'Alucard ignorait le sort de sa subalterne. Alors que Hans s'approchait cependant, il fut bien conscient qu'elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

Malheureusement pour Hans toutefois, Alucard l'avait senti à l'aide de son troisième œil et l'ombre démoniaque qui était sienne se tourna vers lui, le Jackal pointé sur la poitrine du loup-garou. Hans plongea aussitôt, roula sur la gauche, et planta le canon de son Mauser C96 dans le canon du Jackal. Les deux créatures de la nuit tirèrent et les deux flingues furent détruits. Hans tenait un bout de métal fumant tandis que Alucard avait la moitié racornie de son arme au bout d'une vrille. L'ancien vampire eut un sale regard et Hans envoya sa tête dans le mur d'un coup de pied, éclaboussant le sol de cervelle et de sang. Le vampire s'écarta quelque peu avant de réapparaître sous sa forme de chien, Baskerville.

A cet instant, les renforts d'Hans arrivèrent sous la forme de Zorin, Rip, les Frères Valentine, Alhambra et Schrödinger. Et lorsqu'ils fondirent tous sur Alucard en même temps, le vampire eut un problème. Le chien démoniaque à six yeux tourna la tête vers Seras et grogna.

"On se sépare et on se retrouve au Manoir !" Et sur ce il sauta par-dessus les Nazis et s'enfuit. Sans un mot, Seras obéit, mais elle n'était pas aussi rapide que Hans, qui la laissant simplement le distancer au départ. Elle ne pouvait pas se fondre dans l'obscurité comme son maître donc se devait de suivre les couloirs. Et malheureusement pour elle, le chemin qu'elle avait choisi la mena droit sur les soldats envoyés en renfort pour protéger le dernier zeppelin du hangar. Seras fonça à toute allure dans le couloir, ses bottes résonnant contre l'acier juste devant Hans. Le loup-garou était un peu déconcerté. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas simplement sauté par les portes ouvertes du hangar et fuit par là ?

"_Feuer Frei !_" (N/T : Feu à volonté) Hurla l'un des hommes alors qu'ils repéraient Seras s'enfonçant dans un couloir. Hans vit une pluie de balles fondre sur la draculina et la faire tomber. Elle toucha le sol et glissa sur plusieurs mètres avant de s'arrêter. Hans prit le couloir quelques instants plus tard, sachant que ce combat n'était pas tout à fait fini. Elle n'allait surement pas se relever de ça pour courir, pas avec un contingent de soldats voulant sa peau. Hans entendit un cri de terreur venir de l'autre bout du couloir. Il fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas elle, pas d'après son dossier. Pourquoi criait-elle de peur ?

"Dégagez ! Bordel !" Seras envoya son pied dans les dents d'un Nazi et le vampire recula quelque peu. Hans se rapprocha de la position de Seras et vit ce qu'il lui arrivait. Elle était acculée contre un mur, combattant les mains baladeuses des vampires qui l'encerclaient. Hans était assez mécontent du manque de discipline des soldats. Et il était plutôt en colère quand ils se mirent à tirer Seras sur le côté, essayant de lui arracher ses vêtements se faisant. Hans enfonça son poing dans le mur sous le coup de la rage et commença à se frayer un chemin au travers des vampires. Ils ne lui prêtèrent aucune attention et continuèrent d'essayer de déshabiller la draculina. Hans devait maintenant faire usage de force et éclata la tête de l'un des vampires avec l'uniforme de Seras dans les mains. Il écrasa les cages thoraciques de deux autres et il fut enfin entendu. Les vampires sortirent immédiatement de leur torpeur lascive et s'écartèrent de Seras.

Hans s'agenouilla auprès d'elle et elle cria.

"Non ! Dégagez ! Maître, sauvez-moi !" Hans lui grogna dessus, mais ne dit rien. Il plaça une main sous ses bras et une main sous ses genoux. Il se releva et la souleva dans les airs, la portant comme une mariée. Les joues de Seras s'embrasèrent et elle se tortilla dans ses bras, ce qui lui fit resserrer sa prise. Elle se calma et Hans se fraya un passage à travers les minions de Millennium de par son regard glacial et ses crocs, les vampires ne pouvant pas rivaliser. Ils se dispersèrent rapidement et laissèrent Hans s'occuper de la captive. Il partit avec Seras dans les bras et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre d'un coup d'épaule.

Alors qu'il fermait la porte du pied, Hans posa Seras et elle se tint devant lui, une tête de moins que lui tout au plus, et rougit encore plus. Hans ne comprenait pas jusqu'à ce qu'il baisse les yeux sur son accoutrement. Il réalisait juste maintenant qu'il était sortit se battre en boxer rouge et noir et il leva les yeux au ciel. Cette fille était vraiment aussi naïve qu'Alucard l'avait dit ! Hans mit cette pensée de côté et pointa du doigt la porte devant lui. Seras la regarda mais ne bougea pas.

Hans se saisit de son poignet et la traîna vers la porte, l'ouvrant d'un coup de pied. Il la tira dans la salle de bain et la dirigea vers la douche. Elle regarda Hans et puis la douche d'un air nerveux. Hans lâcha son poignet et Seras marcha dans la douche. Elle enleva ses bottes et ses chaussettes mais s'arrêta là. Elle regarda avec appréhension Hans et le loup-garou ne fit pas mine de quitter la pièce. Seras avait l'air énervé.

"Eh bien, sors et laisse-moi seule, pervers !" S'exclama-t-elle. Hans grogna en retour mais se tourna tout de même pour lui laisser un peu d'espace. Seras n'avait pas l'air ravie. Pourtant, Hans entendit le froissement des vêtements et la Britannique se déshabilla. Le rideau de douche fut tiré et Hans se tourna quand il fut sûr qu'elle soit prête. Hans approcha du rideau de douche et passa sa main entre les deux pans de tissu plastifié. Seras poussa un cri et Hans claqua des doigts. Seras ouvrit l'eau et Hans claqua des doigts de nouveau. Cette fois, Seras glissa sa main dans la sienne et il fut content.

Il y avait un conduit d'aération juste au-dessus de la douche. Hans n'allait sûrement pas la laisser grimper par là et partir. Si Schrödinger pouvait le faire, alors elle aussi. A part pour le haut, la draculina avait plus ou moins les mêmes mensurations. Il la sentit bouger et puis le bruit du shampoing qu'on ouvrait. Hans patienta environ cinq minutes avant de tirer légèrement sur la main de Seras. Elle finit et coupa l'eau. Hans se saisit de deux serviettes et les lui passa. Il la lâcha et lui laissa assez de temps pour qu'elle s'en entoure avant d'ouvrir le rideau de douche. Seras était rouge tomate une fois de plus en sortant de la douche.

Hans ferma rapidement la porte derrière lui alors qu'ils sortaient de la salle de bain et il se mit à fouiller dans ses tiroirs pour trouver quelque chose pour elle. Elle ne pouvait pas se trimbaler dans son uniforme, oh non. En plus, il était déchiré en grande partie et ne couvrait plus grand chose. Hans grogna dans sa barbe en réalisant que les seules choses qui pourraient lui aller étaient une paire de pantalon de combat et un maillot de peau. Tout de même, c'était mieux que rien. Il les passa à Seras, ça et une ceinture qu'il dégota ailleurs, se tournant pour lui permettre de s'habiller. Dès que ses oreilles n'entendirent plus le bruit des vêtements qu'on enfilait il se retourna.

Seras avait l'air un peu inconfortable dans les habits de Hans, comme si elle avait l'impression qu'il les portait toujours en cet instant. Seras s'assit sur son lit et serra la ceinture au dernier cran. Elle tira sur le maillot de peau. Il n'avait pas été fait pour quelqu'un d'aussi ... bien gâté par la nature. Hans retourna prendre des habits pour lui et s'habilla en un tour de main. Il tourna les talons pour s'assurer que Seras n'essayait pas de s'échapper. Elle était assise tranquillement sur le lit, n'avait pas bougé d'un iota. C'est alors que Hans comprit pourquoi grâce à l'expression de son visage : elle avait peur de lui.

"Bon... quel est votre vrai nom, M. Loup-Garou ?" Demanda-t-elle nerveusement. Hans ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle l'appelait monsieur mais il s'en fichait. Il se rapprocha et enleva ses plaques d'identité. Il hocha la tête et elle tendit la main, recevant les objets. Elle plissa les yeux en essayant de lire les plaques.

"..."

"Hap...Hapts...euh?" Dit-elle en essayant de lire le titre de _Hauptsturmfürer_ (N/T : équivalent allemand de Capitaine) qui précédait son nom. Hans couvrit le mot de son pouce et Seras continua de lire. "Hans Günsche ?" Proposa-t-elle, levant les yeux pour croiser le regard du loup-garou. Hans hocha la tête et remit ses plaques d'identité autour du cou. Il s'assit devant Seras et s'allongea sur le sol, mettant ses mains derrière sa tête. Il fixa le plafond et Seras se laissa tomber à la renverse sur le lit avec un gros soupir. Hans pouvait comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait, groso modo. Il pouvait au moins comprendre la mentalité derrière le fait d'être un prisonnier, _son_ prisonnier pour être exact. Il nota qu'elle devait s'en faire pour son maître et qu'elle voulait rentrer chez elle.

Malheureusement pour elle, Hans était son ennemi et il l'avait capturé dans les règles de l'art. En réalité, il l'avait sauvé d'un sort pire que la mort aux mains des soldats, qui auraient faits des choses _horribles_ à une femme comme elle. Seras lâcha un autre soupir et se mit sur son séant.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites pour vous amuser dans le coin ? Purée, on dirait que quelqu'un est mort ... quoi ... euh rien." Dit Seras, ses joues s'enflammant un instant. Elle venait juste de réaliser que quelqu'un, plusieurs personnes en fait, _était_ mort récemment. La plupart ayant été tué de _ses_ mains en plus. Hans tendit la main sous son lit et en tira une mallette en acier trempée. Il la déverrouilla et l'ouvrit, attirant l'intérêt de la draculina juste au-dessus de lui. Dans la mallette se trouvait cinq Mauser C96 démontés et quelques grenades. Il sépara les pièces en trop des autres et se prépara à assembler les armes.

Seras glissa en bas du lit et sur le sol à côté d'Hans, regardant les pièces en trop et celles que tenait Hans. Le loup-garou l'ignora en grande partie et se mit à assembler son arme à partir de ses souvenirs. Seras regarda le sol et Hans lui jeta un coup d'œil au bout d'un moment.

"Merci... pour m'avoir sauvé tout à l'heure. Si tu n'avais pas été là..." Commença-t-elle tandis qu'un frisson lui remontait le long de la colonne. Hans posa un doigt sur son dos et remonta et elle frissonna de nouveau, fermant les yeux. Le loup-garou le fit de nouveau, se penchant vers la draculina. Et alors qu'il atteignait le haut de ses épaules, son estomac à elle gronda violemment. Une touche de rose fleurit sur ses joues et elle sourit d'un air un peu honteux. Pourquoi était-elle honteuse d'avoir faim ? Elle s'était prise une raclée tout à l'heure.

Hans se saisit de son cou à elle et se pencha en avant, la rapprochant de son propre cou. Les yeux de Seras s'écarquillèrent et elle le résista avec toute la force qu'elle pouvait déployer. Hans était confus mais il continua de la tirer à lui, essayant de la pousser à se nourrir. Si elle était comme Rip ou Zorin, alors elle péterait un câble dans quelques instants par manque de sang. Grand dieu, Hans ne voulait pas que sa captive lui hurle dessus comme une grande sœur. Seras poussait contre son torse de ses petites mains frêles mais Hans était intransigeant.

"Ça va. Arrête, Hans, arrête," protesta-t-elle, essayant de garder ses crocs loin de son cou. Hans prit l'initiative, se saisit d'un bout coupant de flingue et se coupa la peau légèrement là où sa veine jugulaire pulsait dans son cou. La blessure se soigna instantanément mais il vit l'effet que le sang avait sur la vampire. Ses yeux virèrent au rouge sang et ses crocs sortirent de sa bouche alors que sa mâchoire s'ouvrait en grand. Hans reposa la pièce de métal et Seras se pencha, son souffle effleurant la peau de Hans. Seras passa ses crocs sur sa jugulaire, ronronnant presque de plaisir. Hans sentit ses deux longs crocs toucher sa peau, juste assez pour percer sa peau. Seras gémit et puis plongea ses dents dans son cou, malmenant quelque peu son corps.

Le loup-garou fut soudain englouti sous un tel sentiment de plaisir que la tête lui tourna. Il ne dit pas un mot mais son cœur s'accéléra et le rouge lui monta aux joues. Il posa son menton sur son épaule et ferma les yeux. La tête lui tourna encore plus et il entendit Seras gémir de nouveau, se nourrissant encore plus vigoureusement. L'un de ses crocs arriva jusqu'à sa clavicule et tira du sang, sa langue entrant dans la blessure pour capturer plus de nutriments. Hans récupéra quelque peu l'usage de son corps et il leva la tête. Il s'écarta gentiment et Seras le relâcha.

Presque tout son visage était couvert de sang. Ses dents étaient rouge et ses deux joues goûtaient des restes de son repas. Il y avait une grosse tâche de sang de sa joue à son arcade sourcilière (probablement la première fois où elle l'avait mordu). Elle regardait Hans avec une soif de sang toujours présent dans le regard. Elle lécha ses lèvres et lui fit un grand sourire, toute fière.

"Je suis rassasiée maintenant !" Déclara-t-elle. Hans leva les yeux au ciel. Les sourcils de Seras se froncèrent et elle baissa les yeux, avant de haleter de surprise et de mettre une main devant sa bouche pour s'empêcher de glousser. Hans suivit son regard et trouva pourquoi elle gloussait comme une écolière. La morsure de Seras avait eu plus d'effet sur lui qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il y a quelques secondes il était excité au possible et désormais son besoin d'être assouvi palpitait contre la cuisse de Seras. Les joues de Hans s'empourprèrent et le loup-garou regarda ailleurs.

"... ?" A sa grande surprise, il sentit une paire de lèvres se presser sur les siennes. Il sentit un objet protubérant dan sa bouche et le mordit instinctivement. Seras cria de joie et Hans trouva qu'il avait sa langue coincée entre ses dents. Il sourit et passa sa langue sur la sienne, savourant le goût du sang qu'elle possédait. Elle lâcha sa langue et enfonça aussitôt la sienne dans sa bouche. Seras approfondit le baiser et Hans prit l'arrière de sa tête dans sa main. Elle gémit et recula avec sa langue, la passant sur les crocs et la langue de Hans, lui octroyant un frisson de plaisir dans tout le corps. Le loup-garou glissa son bras libre autour de sa taille et rapprocha leurs corps, apaisant quelque peu son désir palpitant.

Seras s'écarta un instant et Hans laissa sa main tomber sur sa taille, attendant patiemment la prochaine initiative. Seras s'écarta et ahana doucement, ses yeux toujours rouge sang. Elle lécha la ligne de bave qui courait entre eux et sourit à l'expression d'Hans. Le loup-garou se pencha et enfouit sa figure dans son cou, grognant d'un air affectueux. Seras passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds et embrassa délicatement son front. Hans en eut assez de ces préliminaires et donc il allongea Seras sur le sol, retirant sa ceinture en une poignée de secondes. Il déboutonna les pantalons de combat prêtés et trouva que Seras était déjà mouillée et prête. La draculina rougit furieusement et bloqua ses genoux. Hans retira son maillot de même, la laissant complètement nue. Elle se couvrit la poitrine de ses bras et elle était rouge tomate.

"Tu... si je dois enlever mes vêtements, alors tu ... tu dois faire pareil," annonça-t-elle. Hans hocha la tête et jeta son propre maillot au sol, retirant son pantalon juste après. Quand Seras pointa du doigt son boxer Hans la prit dans ses bras. Il la déposa sur le lit et enleva son boxer d'un geste fluide. Il se pencha et traça son sexe à elle avec deux doigts, savourant le moment. Hans glissa le bout de ses doigts dans son corps, attendant de voir si elle voulait qu'il aille plus loin. Seras hocha lentement la tête et Hans poussa ses doigts dans son corps, faisant un mouvement de ciseaux et frottant ses doigts calleux de part et d'autre. Seras agrippa les draps et se mordit la langue pour s'empêcher de crier. Hans connaissait très bien l'anatomie des femmes ... peut-être trop bien.

Etant vierge, Seras n'avait absolument aucune expérience sexuelle et donc n'avait jamais été sujette à ce genre de simulations. Hans poussa ses doigts dans son corps aussi loin qu'il put et Seras bloqua ses genoux. Hans retira ses doigts et elle lui permit de bouger sa tête. Il traça l'entrée de sa féminité de sa langue et les genoux de Seras s'abattirent sur sa tête. Il s'en fichait, surtout parce qu'elle l'obligeait à descendre plus profondément se faisant. Hans plongea sa langue dans son corps et Seras lâcha le cri le plus satisfaisant que Hans pouvait tirer d'elle. Seras arqua son dos et força plus encore sa tête avec ses mains, attrapant une touffe de ses cheveux blonds dans chacun de ses poings.

Hans poussa sa langue en elle, voulant encore plus du liquide goûteux qu'elle lui servait. Il n'avait pas fait ça depuis de longues années, et une chance pareille n'arrivait que quoi ? Tous les quinze, vingt ans peut-être ? Il voulait recevoir le plus possible de plaisir. Ce n'était pas comme si Seras reviendrait après ça alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter au maximum tant qu'il portait ses cuisses en collier ? Hans bougea sa langue aux alentours et trouva ce qu'il savait allait la faire crier ... très fort.

Hans mordit son clitoris et Seras craqua.

"HANS !" Hurla-t-elle de toutes ses forces, serrant ses genoux contre lui, les poings serrés, le dos arqué, la tête rejetée en arrière, une expression de pure extase marqué sur la figure. Aucun artiste ne pouvait rendre justice à ce genre d'image, non pas que Hans pense que quelqu'un y arrive un jour. Le loup-garou mordit légèrement son clitoris une nouvelle fois et Seras cria encore, cette fois atteignant l'orgasme. Hans lécha rapidement ses jus et s'assura qu'il ne restait virtuellement rien avant de se retirer. Le loup-garou ouvrit les jambes de Seras et releva la tête, prenant une grande goulée d'air frais se faisant. Seras était couchée sous lui, un air innocent sur le visage, le reste d'elle attendant juste qu'il commence. Hans la lâcha et s'allongea à côté ; maintenant c'était son tour.

Seras sauta sur l'opportunité d'être la dominante, comme cela faisait partie de sa nature vampirique, et se mit à quatre pattes entre les jambes d'Hans. Elle le fixa un moment avant d'appuyer sur le bout de son érection. Hans ne sembla pas réagir. Seras grommela d'un air déçu avant de tracer le dessous de sa virilité de la base au bout. Hans tiqua et ferma les yeux. Seras gloussa et sa langue pointa le bout de son nez hors de sa bouche. Elle souffla un air chaud et lascif sur lui et le désir d'Hans pour elle doubla presque. L'attente était toujours agonisante, que ce soit à l'amour ou à la guerre.

Après quelques secondes (qui avaient semblé minutes à Hans) Seras lui donna un coup de langue de la base à la pointe en prenant bien son temps, le regardant innocemment. Elle se saisit de sa virilité d'une main délicate et le serra très fort. Le corps de Hans se tendit et Seras sourit à l'expression de son visage. Lentement, elle se mit à pomper, sa main bougea de haut en bas à une lenteur insupportable. De temps à autre elle passait sa langue sur la pointe de son érection, ce qui lui faisait grincer des dents. Les crocs de Hans sortirent de sa bouche tandis qu'elle continuait, n'augmentant jamais la cadence. Mais elle avait mis en place une sorte de rythme et le corps de Hans se tendait à chaque fois qu'elle finissait un cycle.

Éventuellement, Seras devint plus agressive et pencha la tête, ne prenant vraiment que la pointe de son érection dans sa bouche. Hans aurait planté ses dents dans la poussière s'il avait le moindre contrôle sur lui-même. Dieu, il avait l'impression d'être brûlé vif ! Il ferma très fort ses yeux lorsqu'elle se pencha encore plus, l'avalant maintenant à moitié, se retirant et puis revenant presque aussitôt après. Sa langue bougeait autour de son sexe et du tendon en-dessous. Elle continua de faire des mouvements de haut en bas, créant un rythme rapide, allant de plus en plus bas. Hans lâcha un petit grognement de plaisir et Seras s'arrêta soudainement. Hans grogna.

"Oh, ne t'énerve pas. Je fais seulement ça pour _ton_ plaisir, Hans," dit-elle, bougeant jusqu'à ce que sa poitrine soit à hauteur de son bassin. Elle poussa ses 'attributs' contre lui et prit dans ses mains chacun d'eux, entourant avec la virilité de Hans. Elle sourit quand le corps d'Hans tout entier frissonna de plaisir. La sensation était vraiment incroyable pour Hans et il arqua légèrement le dos. Seras se mit à pomper avec ses seins, les poussant l'un contre l'autre pour augmenter la friction, bougeant gentiment en cadence. Le loup-garou aurait hurlait comme un animal si il avait eu moins de self-contrôle. Mais il se contint, ne souhaitant pas atteindre si tôt l'orgasme. Même si c'était bien il ...

"... !" Hans se mordit la langue pour s'empêcher de pleurer de plaisir. Il tourna son regard incrédule vers Seras, qui levait les yeux sur lui d'un air innocent. Elle avait sa langue contre le tendon sous son érection, immobile. Elle attendit une autre poignée de secondes avant de continuer à le lécher, plongeant le bout de sa langue dans la pointe de son sexe. Les mains de Hans se serrèrent et un grognement lui échappa. Ça avait faillit l'avoir. Un peu plus et il se serait libéré.

Seras prit de nouveau l'initiative, accélérant la cadence de la branlette espagnole. Elle baissa sa tête et engloutit la pointe de son érection, la suçant très gentiment, la langue jouant encore et toujours avec les nerfs très sensibles qui l'entouraient. Hans sentit quelque chose tomber dans le creux de son estomac et sut qu'il était proche de sa délivrance. Il se retint aussi longtemps qu'il put, mais Seras semblait déterminée à le faire craquer aussi vite que possible. Et quelques instants plus tard, Hans atteint l'orgasme. Il jeta sa tête en arrière et tira sa semence chaude dans la bouche de Seras, mais elle ne bougea pas. Elle se contenta de s'enfoncer plus encore et de se forcer à avaler tout ce qu'elle avait en bouche. Elle regarda Hans et plissa les yeux.

"...?"

"Tu aurais pu me dire que tu allais jouir. J'aurais dû tout te cracher à la figure," dit-elle, le pompant encore un peu. Et apparemment elle ne s'attendait pas à le trouver de nouveau dur comme un roc et prêt à la ravir avec insistance. Hans se mit sur son séant et poussa gentiment Seras sur les draps, calquant ses hanches sur les siennes. Seras le regarda d'un inquiet et se mit à éviter son regard. Hans passa sa langue sur l'un de ses tétons et ses poings se fermèrent. Il se saisit de son autre sein et passa sa langue sur le petit bout de chair rose et durci une fois encore, soufflant sur la peau humide pour la faire frisonner. Seras arqua son dos contre lui et Hans mit son bras libre sous elle pour s'assurer qu'elle resterait dans cette position.

Il pinça son téton entre le bout de ses doigts et Seras couina de plaisir, le corps tremblant de plaisir arrivant par vagues. Hans attacha sa bouche à l'un de ses seins et se mit à téter, bougeant sa langue autour de son aréole. Elle se mit à ahaner comme elle l'avait fait tout à l'heure quand il était dans son antre. La draculina entoura de ses bras les épaules de Hans, essayant de tirer à elle son corps afin de produire plus de friction entre eux deux. Hans pressa ses hanches contre les siennes et tiqua quand son corps se révolta contre lui et devint flasque pour une demi seconde. Et juste pour ça, Hans mordit très gentiment sur le téton de Seras, pinçant son jumeau en même temps avec ses doigts. Les yeux de la draculina s'écarquillèrent et elle eut le souffle coupé, ses cuisses se frottant l'une contre l'autre pour produire plus de friction même si ça ne la soulageait pas des masses.

Hans la pelota plus fort, massant sa superbe poitrine d'une main et tétant à qui mieux mieux. Elle sentait la luxure, la poudre à canon et le sang, trois odeurs qu'aimait Hans. Non seulement sentait-elle comme il volait, mais elle avait des proportions intéressantes pour le Capitaine. Le loup-garou sourit et prit une inspiration, apaisant le téton sensible qu'il avait entre les dents. Cette fois, Seras lâcha un gémissement qui fit vibrer un peu tout son corps. Hans s'écarta de sa poitrine à regret et réfléchit une minute. _Peut-être que je peux revenir plus tard la finir ?_ Hans y réfléchit avant de se décider à le faire.

"Hans... que... que fais-tu ?" Parvint à dire Seras entre deux respirations haletantes. Hans frotta ses hanches contre les siennes et elle leva les yeux sur lui avec cette même expression inquiète que tout à l'heure. Hans se pencha et captura ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné, enfonçant sa langue dans sa bouche. Elle lui rendit son baiser aussitôt et le loup-garou se mit lentement à la pénétrer. Les yeux de Seras s'écarquillèrent et elle mit ses mains contre son torse dans un effort de le pousser. Mais Hans ne fit que la serrer plus encore et de continuer son mouvement de bassin.

Et il sut qu'elle traversait le pire des moments lorsqu'il sentit une résistance qui disparut après un instant, Seras criant dans sa bouche alors que la résistance se dissipait. Après le premier cri, elle se mit à pleurer, et son souffle se fit erratique et lourd. Le loup-garou arrêta de l'embrasser et les yeux de Seras s'emplirent de larmes. Certaines tombèrent sur ses joues et elle hoqueta. Hans s'arrêta un minute pour lui laisser le temps d'être habituée à sa présence en elle et pour qu'elle puisse reprendre son souffle. Après quelques secondes Seras essuya ses larmes et hocha la tête, autorisant Hans à la pénétrer plus profondément jusqu'à être confortablement rentré en elle. Seras en eut le souffle coupé mais elle ne pleura pas cette fois.

Le loup-garou se retira lentement, laissant tous les nerfs très sensibles recevoir la sensation les uns après les autres. Le dos de Seras s'arqua encore plus et Hans glissa plus encore son bras sous elle pour la tenir. Il la pénétra de nouveau lentement et elle cria de plaisir, soulevant ses hanches pour les rapprocher des siennes. Hans lui obéit et la pénétra profondément, aussi loin qu'il pouvait aller. Seras le supplia pour plus à travers une respiration sifflante. Hans se saisit de son corps et s'enfonça en elle jusqu'à la garde. La draculina griffa son dos de ses ongles, laissant de profondes marques dans sa peau aussi dur que le métal. Il se soigna rapidement et lâcha un grognement de contentement dans son cou, chatouillant la peau sensible de son souffle chaud.

Le loup-garou continua de bouger leurs hanches à l'unisson, créant un rythme doux pour le moment. Hans déposa un baiser papillon dans le cou de Seras et elle couina de surprise. Hans continua de l'embrasser dans le cou, descendant jusqu'à la marque de morsure qui avait fait d'elle une vampire. Il renifla d'orgueil que ce soit _lui_ dans les bras de Seras, _son_ dos à lui qu'elle déchirait, et _lui_ qui lui prenait sa virginité, pas Alucard. Il plongea la pointe de sa langue dans l'une des marques sur son épaule et Seras le tint si fermement que ses côtes furent pressées ensemble. Elle enserra sa taille de ses jambes et le serra encore plus fort, le gardant à l'intérieur de son corps.

"Ha-Hans... je... tu... je... je... je t'aime Hans," prononça-t-elle le souffle court. Elle relâcha quelque peu la prise sur son corps et le laissa reprendre leur rythme. Hans lui sourit largement et captura les lèvres de Seras dans un baiser passionné, gémissant légèrement alors que sa langue venait se joindre à la sienne. Mais Seras arrêta bientôt le baiser et mit un doigt sur ses lèvres à lui.

"...?" Hans lui adressa un regard des plus confus.

"Je... je veux le faire en position assise," admit Seras, rougissant de honte. Hans lui obéit aussitôt et souleva son corps pour qu'elle soit sur son séant. Elle déverrouilla ses jambes et les laissa reposer sur le lit. Désormais Seras était sur ses genoux, les bras de Hans l'enserrant, son front pressé contre le sien, tous les deux ne faisant plus qu'un. Elle reprit bien vite le baiser et Hans continua avec ses hanches, posant maintenant ses mains sur les fesses de Seras pour la tirer à lui plus aisément. A chaque coup de butoir, Hans s'enfonçait un petit peu plus dans son corps, et Seras gémissait à chaque fois qu'il le faisait.

Au bout d'un moment, Hans et Seras durent tous les deux abandonner le baiser pour pouvoir reprendre leur souffle. Ils ahanaient tous les deux et transpiraient à grande eau. Le corps de Hans donnait l'impression d'avoir était recouvert d'essence puis allumer tout à la fois, et il espérait que Seras ressentait la même chose. C'était si bon ! Son corps n'avait jamais ressenti une telle chose les autres fois où il avait baisé. Seras lui avait quand même donné du plaisir et c'était de loin la plus belle femme qu'il s'était tapé. Hans poussa ses hanches très fort contre elle et elle poussa un cri de plaisir, jetant sa tête en arrière. Hans enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou et se mit à donner des coups de butoir de plus en plus fort.

Il pouvait sentir son orgasme approcher, en commençant par ce sentiment bizarre dans ses entrailles. Il savait que Seras était tout aussi près que lui parce que son corps se resserrait sur son sexe. Hans accéléra la cadence et monta une main dans son dos. Il la tira à lui, pressant sa poitrine conséquente contre la sienne. Sa peau était si douce que Hans ne voulait pas la laisser partir. Son orgasme se rapprocha à toute allure et il le retint, se concentrant pour une dernière poussée. Il frappa leurs hanches ensemble avec toute la force qu'il lui restait et jeta sa tête en arrière, hurlant de plaisir tandis que Seras criait son nom de toute la force de ses poumons. Ils jouirent tous les deux, forts. Hans explosa dans son corps et il sentit ses parois se resserrer autour de lui, ses jus s'échapper de son corps alangui.

Et sur cette éjaculation et leurs orgasmes synchrones, Hans entraîna Seras avec lui lorsqu'il s'allongea sur le dos et reprit son souffle. Seras était sur lui et avait tout aussi de mal que lui à respirer, un sourire lui montant jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle entoura doucement de ses bras son cou et enfouit son visage là, ses courbes généreuses contre son corps musclé. Les mains de Hans se placèrent dans le creux de ses reins et il déposa un baiser papillon sur la couronne de ses cheveux. Il baissa les yeux sur elle et sourit un peu.

"_Ich liebe dich, Seras_". (N/T : "Je t'aime, Seras")


End file.
